Corner of Your Heart
by Atomic Lilith
Summary: This feeling was awful and at the same time wonderful. B26B


**This is fluffy, very fluffy and possibly OCC. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR Fran and Bel would appear a lot more**

Belphegor, being a genius, understood many things. The strongest by far was the urge to kill, the _need_ to kill. The absolute desire to rip people apart, to tear apart their flesh as if it were the wrapping paper on presents left by Santa, and spill their insides. To drink in the ultimate pleasure caused through pain, the same glorious, wonderful pleasure that had flooded through his body with every stab of the shimmering knife into the screaming body of his twin. To kill and cause pain was what he lived for; it was as natural as breathing. The Prince was happy with that, it was familiar to him, and he understood it.

He did not, however, understand the feeling that flooded through him when he looked at that stupid Frog. The feeling that made his chest flutter, his cheeks redden, and many other un-prince like things to happen to his royal body. Bel hated this feeling, it was confusing, and it made him weaker. It was almost offensive that he felt it, confusion and weakness was for peasants, princes were above such things.

The feeling was different from lust, he knew that for sure. Lust at least, made sense to the Prince. It was why Bel thrust into that teal haired peasant until he cried out and made all sorts of cute noises and moans that did not fit with his usual behavior. Lust was why he fucked the frog until the smaller was unable to walk, and his skinny legs would give out if he tried to. It was why he bit and licked his kouhai's pale body. It was defiantly not why Belphegor was sitting on the edge of his bed actually _worrying _about the toad.

"It's just a cold, Idiot Senpai," Fran groaned, his usual monotone had an edge of raspyness to it, "Haven't you ever caught one?"

"Ushishishishi," Bel laughed, "Royalty doesn't get sick!"

"But you're a fake prince," Fran brushed a few strand of sea foam green hair out of his eyes and sat up. The illusionist was missing his trademark hat as it was impossible to sleep in, and was dressed in plain white pajamas. His face was flushed, his green eyes were not fully opened and he looked quite tiered. "And only idiots don't catch colds, anyways."

"Shut up," Bel threw a knife into the plush, white pillow next to Fran.

"Senpai," The teal haired young man groaned in a tone that could only be called a monotone whine, "Could you leave? I can't sleep with an idiot on my bed."

"Nope," the psychotic blond replied, "The prince will stay here until you get better, and it's good for peasants to be around royalty, their heath and overall lives improve forever." He kicked his legs in the same manner a child does when board, "Shishishishi."

Fran blinked at the both extremely illogical and narcissistic statement before replying, "But Senpai, being around fake things is proven to be bad for you. That's why all the people who eat McDonalds are ugly, and get fat and die, because it's not real food. And if I'm around fake princes for too long, I'll get sicker and die." He coughed a little bit, and then added, "See? You're killing me with your fakeness."

"Tch," Bel stopped smiling for a moment, absentmindedly throwing a knife somewhere in Fran's general direction, before a huge, insane, slasher smile stretched across his face, "Ushsishishishi!"

Fran found himself pinned down by Belphegore, who was still laughing and grinning like the psychotic maniac he was. His body was held down with such force, that it actually hurt. The illusionist was fairly used to being pinned down by the storm guardian, and, there were times when Fran, himself, would actually pin Bel down. However, those times, no matter who was doing the pinning, usually led to other activities of the variety that involved a lack of clothing, and while sex was awesome, Fran was sick, and having your nose stuffed up with snot is a pretty big turnoff.

Fran was about to open his mouth to protest, when Bel suddenly flopped down onto the bed and pulled him into a hug, so that his head was resting on the blond's chest. Fran's eyes snapped open for a moment, before shutting completely. Normally, he'd say a smart-ass comment or at least protest snuggling with a psychotic fake prince, but he was sick, extremely tired, and Bel's body was warm and bizarrely comfortable. There ain't no rest for the wicked, but there's certainly rest for the snarky, and Fran quickly drifted off to the rhythmic beating of Belphegor's heart mixed with the occasional, "Ushishishishi."

Bel stroked the sleeping illusionist's hair affectionately, slowly running his fingers through the soft, teal strands. "If you die, I have to partnered with Levi," He whispered softly into Fran's ear, "So the Prince commands you to get better, stupid, sleeping, cute Kouhai."

This feeling was stupid, annoying, and it caused Bel to worry. It was the same feeling that caused Squalo to follow Xanxus, that caused Gokudera's undying loyalty to the Tenth, that caused Souichi to get stomach aches around Byakuran, and that caused Yamamoto to smile even more than usual around Tsuna. This feeling caused devotion, loyalty, nervousness, and worry. But it also caused happiness, and having Fran sleeping on him felt wonderful in a way that was completely different to ripping someone apart. Even with all the bad things that were caused by it, this feeling was still incredible, Belphegor wouldn't trade it for any amount of dead bodies. Fran had his heart.

**This ended up a lot different than what I originally thought and hopefully it ended up being better. I really have no idea how that cuddling scene ended up being there, it just happened.**

**PLEASE REVIEW TO THE EXTREME!**


End file.
